


The Angel, the Ring, the Girl

by ChrisCorso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hogwarts, Marriage Proposal, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCorso/pseuds/ChrisCorso
Summary: Three gifts link Ginny Weasley to a woman she'll never know--Harry's mother.





	1. Chapter 1

"The Angel" by Chris Corso

Hogwarts

"Avada kadva," spat a dark, evil voice. A woman screamed; a child cried.

Ginny Weasley bolted upright in her bed, panting in fear. Her night clothes, drenched in sweat, just increased the chill that enveloped her. Her hand scrambled for her wand, and she instinctively murmurded "Lumous!"

Silence.

'Nothing. Nothing's there,' she thought, relieved. "It was just a dream." Her hand grasped the small pendant that hung between her breasts. Touching it made her feel better. It reminded her of Harry, of their feelings for each other; of what had briefly been and would hopefully be again. The pendant had once belonged to Harry's mum and it was one of the only things that he had of hers. The pendant was of a small exquisite angel; specifically, it was a guardian angel, as Harry had explained to her. Guardian angels were not part of wizard folklore, but, of course, Harry's mum had been muggle born. Yet, Ginny understood the muggle attraction to them. She hoped that a guardian angel was watching over Harry now, wherever he was. She laid back thinking about Harry, missing him, envisioning his eyes... His beautiful green eyes.

The next morning , Ginny made her way carefully out of the Gryffindor common room toward the Great Hall. It paid to be very careful this year. The random violence of the Carrows and their Slytherin lackeys was an ever present threat for all non-Slytherin students, but especially for anybody in Gryffindor house.

"Miss Weasley."

Ginny turned and saw her head of house, Professor McGonagall, walking toward her. "Miss Weasley, I've been instructed by our..." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said tightly, "new Headmaster to inform you, as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, that all future games have been suspended."

Ginny's temper flared. Her initial emotion was one of outrage. Her brown eyes filled with contempt, but her temper cooled as she remembered how...horrible...the last quidditch match had been. Her hand absently moved to the necklace and Ginny noted Professor McGonagall's interest.

"It was a gift from Harry." Ginny said his name boldy, proudly. "Before he… do you know it, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall's eyes filled with sadness, with memories of the past. "Yes. It meant a great deal to his mother. If my memory serves correct, it was a gift from her mother-in-law. Her last gift. Just before the bad times began."

Ginny's eyes widened at the explanation. "How strange- and special- to have passed from mother-in-law to daughter-in-law," she thought. A lump formed in Ginny's throat. She wondered if Harry knew of its significance or the story behind it. He'd received the pendent from Professor Dumbledore, who'd kept it all those years, so it was possible he had known. Ginny had to ask, needed to ask, about her dream.

"Professor. Several times since I received it from Harry, I've had strange dreams... sometimes good ones- sometimes nightmares. The last one-" Ginny stopped, but , finding her courage, she continued. "The last one was of the night when his-when she-was killed. It was like I was there, like I was her. What might it mean?"

Professor McGonagall exhaled sharply and closed her eyes. She opened them and her wand appeared in her hand. Slowly, she moved it across the pendent before again lowering her wand to her side. "It has been imprinted with memories, both good and bad. I think the longer you wear it, the more it becomes yours; the more your memories will be combined with hers. Good memoirs beget good memories. It is a connection between you."

Ginny had no idea what to say; her mind swam. She'd never thought of Harry's mum beyond what she was-his mum-and the one who sacrificed herself to save him. But now she began to see her as more than a memory. Rather, than simply being a person whom she'd never known, she became,in a sense, a real being: a woman, a girlfriend, a wife, a mother. Ginny shook her head. She refused to allow herself to dream, to go to place herself on the same path Harry's mum had walked. Not yet.

Still, Harry had given it to her. She brushed tears from her eyes. She missed him so much.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny with sympathy. She reached out a hand and said softly, "Ginny, you have to believe in a future. You have to believe so he believes. When he comes back, and I know he will, he'll need you beside him." Ginny nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"Now, on your way. And Ginny?" she added urgently. "Do-not-allow the headmaster to see you wearing it."

Ginny nodded, mute. She would try to believe. Be ready for his return. Be ready to love him. Be ready to be his...forever.


	2. The Ring

"The Ring"

The Burrow

Moonlight glinted off Ginny Weasley's engagement ring as she lay in her bedroom at The Burrow. She wondered idly if all brides-to-be gazed at their rings as much as she'd been doing since Harry's awkward, but totally adorable, proposal. He could be so bloody cute when he was being shy, she thought happily to herself. His experiences during the Battle, and his four years in the Auror Office, had smoothed away many of Harry's jagged edges. He was finally happy, and Ginny was grateful to have played a major role in his happiness.

She'd loved him, or at least the  _idea_  of him, most of her life, though he had, of course, ignored her for a long time. She'd just been Ron's little sister, but that title was much less damaging than how she'd viewed Harry from age 10 to around 15. She'd been in love with the "Chosen One", but the "Chosen One" never existed and thankfully he never would. There was simply Harry-brave, loyal, so very adorable, and for the past four years-hers. She wanted to go to him, to make love to him, but she knew her mother wouldn't allow it under her roof and Ginny accepted that. Normally they spent most nights together either at Grimmauld Place, or her flat near the Harpies training ground in Wales.

At the Burrow things were different and she had to respect that. She was maturing and learning to control her famously feisty personality. Her withering glares were reserved for those who dared to hurt her Harry, not that he needed anyone to protect him. He was, after all, an Auora.

Ginny sighed more loudly than she had intended to. Her roommate shifted slightly.

"You're awake, too?" asked her best friend, and future sister-in-law, Hermione Granger. Hermione pulled herself to a sitting position. "Your brother…"

"Is an idiot!" Ginny hissed.

"Yes, but he's  _my_ idiot," Hermione snapped back before her face became wistful. "He tried. Unfortunately, he neglected to look at the high-tide tables."

Ginny shook her head. Her brother's plan was to apparate himself and Hermione to their favorite stretch of beach so that he could propose to her. Amazingly it had worked, despite the unusual circumstances. A second after their celebratory kiss the tide had come in, swamping them completely underwater.

"Yours and Harry's didn't go much better," Hermione countered defensively, sensing the trend of her friends thoughts.

"First," Ginny began waspishly, "Harry's not an idiot! Second, he didn't know that the Express would be there. It was late. We should have been alone!"

"But you weren't," laughed Hermione. "You apparated into the middle of students and parents at 9 ¾!"

It was true, Ginny reflected. Harry had developed a spell, a brilliant one, actually, that would allow the Aurors to apparate to the platform, in an emergency, without lifting the anti-apparition jinx.

"I'm amazed that Harry actually stayed and proposed! The "Chosen One" and the best Chaser in England suddenly appearing in one's midst had to be a shock to those gathered round!"

Ginny nodded, but said nothing. Admittedly, it wasn't the smoothest proposal, but he had spoken from his heart and with feeling when he asked 'Will you marry me?' At that moment, they were alone. Perfectly alone. It was a moment she'd remember for the rest of her life. She looked down at her engagement ring again in delight.

"It's beautiful, Ginny. It was his Mum's, right? But Harry had work done to it?"

"Yes," she answered breathlessly, "his Mum's."

The ring's band was made of white gold and a two carat diamond took center stage. Small emeralds encircled the diamond, added by his father, to encapsulate his mother's green eyes. Around the emeralds Harry had added rubies in honor, he'd said, 'of my love's glorious red hair'. Ginny trembled at the memory. "It's the second thing of hers I have, besides Harry, himself, I guess."

"That's a good thing, right? Are you still having dreams-nightmares- from the pendent?"

"Of course it's a good thing! Occasionally, when times are especially good, I'll have wonderful dreams, but when he's been in danger, or sad, I know it, even when I'm not with him. You know how he holds things in- holds in far too much!" Ginny replied shrilly. Tears appeared in her eyes.

Hermione studied her friend. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

"You've been to his parents' grave, right?"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny's voice was a haunted whisper as she admitted, "Sometimes, Hermione, I feel like there are two Harry's. The one after he came to Hogwarts and one before. I've tried, since we've been together, to get him to open up and he has...except for one thing. I know he goes to visit the grave-holidays, the anniversary of their…" She cut herself off before she could utter the word. "But he's never brought me! This will sound crazy, but is he ashamed of me? He can't take me home 'meet the parents' because…"

"Because they're in a grave at Godric's Hollow. Oh, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. She listened to her friend cry softly. Ginny rarely cried, but when she did, it was best to let her get on with it.

"Ginny, he's not ashamed of you. Honestly, I don't think a man could be more proud of the woman he loves. You're his whole world. I don't know why he's not brought you, but you know how he is about feelings and the past. Talk to him, Ginny! Tell him!"

The next morning, Harry Potter studied his fiancée with concern. She was, on the surface, excited and happy, but he sensed that a barrier had appeared between them. However, the festivities surrounding the dual engagements made it difficult to spend time alone. Finally, late in the afternoon, they strolled together through the fields surrounding the Burrow. The late afternoon sun made Ginny's flame -colored hair come alive; the breeze sent strands across her porcelain skin. Harry felt a lump in his throat as he looked at her. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"What's wrong, Ginny? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Harry," she paused, "Harry, why have you never taken me to your parents' grave?"

Harry Potter stared at his fiancée. "Wha-um…" Harry had excuses ready, several actually, but he couldn't lie. Not to Ginny. "Because I'm stupid. Because I make trouble for myself and, I suppose, I'm embarrassed."

"Of me?" Ginny said in a whisper, not able to look at Harry.

"NO! NEVER!" he exclaimed with feeling. "I've never been prouder of anyone! I love you, Ginny! I was embarrassed of my feelings; what I do when I'm there. I talk to them, Ginny. I talk to them about everything, but mostly I tell them about you. I guess, after the Mirror of Erised, I know they can't hear me! I know they're gone! I just miss them so much!"

Ginny lept into Harry's arms and kissed him passionately. She wiped her tears and sniffed. "I think they hear you, Harry. I know they do. I see it in the Angel pendant and my dreams. Just because they don't reply doesn't mean they can't hear."

Dumbledore's words came back to Harry.

' _Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?'_

Harry offered his hand and Ginny took it. He pulled her close and, with a pop, they twisted through the space between the Burrow and Godric's Hollow.

Harry led Ginny toward his parents' grave. Her eyes fell upon the headstone.

She waited. She squeezed his hand.

"Mom and Dad. This is Ginny, my fiancée. The woman I love. I've been stupid to not bring her around. We share...we share  _everything_." He fell silent.

"Hullo, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'm happy to meet you! Harry gave me your beautiful ring, Mrs. Potter. I..I wear the pendant, too-always! Sometimes I dream about you, but I also feel Harry through it when we're apart. Your son scares me sometimes: he's brave, so brave, and I love him for it. I love your son so much!" Harry and Ginny talked on, exposing their hopes, their dreams, and their love.

A new, little circle of love, merging the past with the present… just like her beautiful ring.


	3. The Girl

"The Girl"

Grimmauld Place

Ginny Potter tried to pull herself together. She was exhausted, but in a way she'd never experienced before. The boys had been so much easier. James had been difficult simply because she'd never experienced pregnancy before and had no idea what to expect. Albus was easy in comparison, and they'd both been good babies. If the past was any indication of the future than her difficult and unsettled pregnancy might foretell a difficult babyhood. She knew the Healers were at a loss to explain her tiredness, headaches, and other symptoms.

"Merlin Ginny!" she spoke out loud, "stop being so daft!" Ginny despised divination. No, it was simply that she had two very active little boys to care for and although Harry was a very involved father, he was also Deputy Head Auror, and if things went according to plan, he would soon be Head Auror. There was only so much he could do to help her.

Ginny dragged herself down stairs and was pleased to find far less chaos than she expected. Harry had the boys eating breakfast. All three of her boys smiled when they noted her entrance and she grinned back. Harry moved to make her a cup of tea as their house elf, Kreacher, appeared in front of her.

"What would the Mistress like for breakfast?" His large ears twitched in anticipation.

"Good morning, Kreacher. I'm not very hungry-maybe something light. A small egg and toast," she suggested.

"At once, Mistress." Kreacher bowed his head and vanished.

Harry laid her tea at her place. Ginny noted that his green eyes were clouded with anxiety. "How are you feeling, Ginny?" he began carefully. Her continuing difficulties were upsetting him and he'd even suggested visiting a Muggle doctor. That discussion had come to nothing, although if things continued, Ginny was willing to try it.

"I'm tired, but that's to be expected in the ninth month. Otherwise, I'm okay." She wasn't sure Harry believed her, or to be honest, if she believed herself. "The little sod moves almost as much as the boys did, so that's a good thing, I guess. My mother's intuition says he or she will be fearless." She paused before continuing. "Remember Harry, mum is coming to stay with James and Al in 30 minutes. We have my last appointment at St. Mungo's today."

Before Harry could reply, Kreacher appeared, deposited her egg and toast, and promptly disappeared again.

Harry started to reply his wife. "Um..ah..."

She sighed. 'Here it comes," she thought.

"I remember...um...a good thing, I suppose. They can make sure...ah...make sure you're okay."

He really was nervous, Ginny reflected. He very rarely used "um" or "ah" anymore. She replied very distinctly and, she hoped, calmly. "Harry I am fine. Okay?"

"Right! Good! Brilliant! It's not like you've not been through this twice before." He laughed unevenly and Ginny couldn't help but to grin as she moved to hug and kiss him. The moment was spoiled as James called to his parents.

"Ugh! Yuck. Stop that now!"

Harry and Ginny smiled at their oldest and Harry absently laid his hand on his wife's swollen belly. The baby kicked hard.

"Wow!" Harry proclaimed. "That was a hard one." Harry smiled, than sobered. "Are you still keen on...on Lily Luna as a name...if it's a girl, I mean?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Ginny's question remained unanswered as the fireplace flamed green. Looking over, they saw Molly Weasley bustle forward out of the flames.

"Mother! You're early! The boys aren't even dressed yet."

Molly Weasley's eyes flicked from her daughter, to her son-in-law, to her grandsons, and finally they came back to Ginny. "Oh, I know dear, but I thought you could use some help. With...with the boys."

Ginny's temper exploded and she jumped up. "Merlin Mother! I'm pregnant with my third child. I'm not an invalid. You of all people should..." Ginny got no further as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell toward the ground.

Harry's wand appeared instantly in his hand, "Molliare!" he yelled, using the cushioning charm. Ginny crumpled gently to the ground. Harry and Molly rushed to her side and Harry tried to remember his casualty training. Her breathing appeared steady and her heartbeat was strong. Harry was hopeful that the cushioning spell did its job. He also knew that victims should not be moved unless their condition was critical, so he did not move her. Harry glanced at his worried mother-in-law, and was on the verge of initiating an emergency portkey to St. Mungo's when Ginny began to stir, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny saw the concern and fear in his, and her mother's, eyes, but the worst blow came when Ginny glanced at her boys: fear and bewilderment shined from them like a beacon. "Help me up, please."

"You fainted. Just wait a minute; give yourself a moment. Do you feel any pain?" Harry waved his hand over her body using a very basic medical detection spell.

Ginny shook her head. "I really am okay. I guess I just jumped up too quickly."

Harry looked at Molly, hoping she'd have some insight.

"It can happen…." she suggested. "It happened to me when I was carrying Ginny and also Ron."

Harry pulled out his well -worn gold pocket watch and noted the time. They needed to be on their way to St. Mungo's.' He moved to help his wife up. "Slowly, Ginny!"

"I'm okay, Harry." She glanced at her boys,."Mummy is fine! Now you be good for grandma. Daddy and I will be back very soon." The boys nodded vigorously.

"We will be fine, won't we boys?" Molly called to her grandsons. "Albus, James, take my hands. Let us go up stairs and get dressed. Now come along-" Molly extended her hands and the boys raced to her. Ginny and Harry watched until the trio disappeared from sight.

"Are you ready?" Harry inquired. Ginny nodded and Harry led her toward the fireplace and, taking a double handful of flue powder, tossed it into the fireplace and led his wife into the green flames.

* * *

"Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter," the Healer-midwife began, "I will be honest with you; I'm concerned. This has not been a easy pregnancy, and although the potions I've prescribed should be helping the symptoms, clearly they are not helping enough. I recommend bed rest, but I'm seriously considering inducing you as well. One more episode like this and I will..."

"What do you think is causing it? Is the baby okay?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her panic down. Harry was normally very cool-headed, the perfect Auror-manager, but he found it very hard to control his emotions where Ginny and his children were concerned.

The Healer-midwife studied the famous couple and finally explained. "I'm not sure. We know you're retaining fluid, more than you had previously, you're more exhausted than you've been and you're anemic. To be completely honest, our knowledge and procedures lag behind Muggle medicine. Recently, the Society of Healers has been working to learn from Muggle doctors, but it is slow going, and our procedures and treatments are still in flux. It is quite possible you have something the Muggles call pre-eclampsia. It is a dangerous condition, but beyond bedrest, we have no way to control it. The baby seems fine, but does appear to be underweight. Again, I suggest bedrest, and I will come and visit you in three days. If you do not improve, I will induce you."

Harry and Ginny tried to absorb the Healer's words. They both clung to the idea that the baby 'seemed fine', and they could only hope that the Healer was, in fact, correct. With nothing more to say, Harry and Ginny thanked the Healer and made ready to return home.

The couple stepped out of the fireplace and into their large kitchen at Grimmauld Place. They were only vaguely surprised to find the kitchen empty. Molly and the boys were likely in the home's large living room. Harry quickly took advantage of their moment alone.

"So, I'll just push up my vacation. We were planning on me taking some time around the birth anyway." Ginny nodded, but remained worryingly quiet. They walked from the kitchen and toward the room they used as a playroom. They found Molly reading a book to the boys and noted the train track and other toys scattered about.

"And here is mommy and daddy back." Molly glanced inquisitively at her daughter and son-in-law as they greeted their children. Molly looked purposely at Harry who took the hint. Molly wanted to talk to Ginny alone.

"Right! Come on you lot! Let's get washed up and get ready for lunch." The boys dutifully followed their father, and with a final glance at his wife, Harry closed the door.

"Come. Sit," Molly commanded her daughter. She studied Ginny and waited.

"The healers are worried. They aren't sure what's wrong, but they suspect a condition the Muggles call pre-eclampsia. It's dangerous. For me and the baby. " Ginny absently twisted her wedding band and engagement ring. The magically created lighting in the room glinted and danced off her rings. It distracted and calmed her.

"What do they propose to do?" Molly asked, practical as ever.

"The only thing they can do is keep me in bed and, if that doesn't help, they'll induce the baby early." Ginny looked at her mother and the careful facade she'd presented to keep Harry from worrying crumbled. "I'm scared, mum. I can't stop thinking that there's more wrong. That something else will happen."

Molly closed her eyes and taking a deep breath said carefully, "You need to trust your inner voice; Ginny. Sometimes a mother knows, but the future is never settled until it happens. You need to stay calm. Harry needs to stay calm."

"Were you ever scared mum, scared like this?"

"Ginny, I was scared every time I gave birth. We had some tense moments each time, but as you well know, once that baby arrives, all the bad is forgotten. You have to control your fear."

"I can, but Harry. He worries so…" Ginny put her head in her hands.

"Your father was the same, but I often didn't give him enough credit. In some ways it's harder for the men. All they can do is worry. But you need to give Harry more credit, too. You are so close, which is wonderful, but once you're used to being so open and honest, it's harder to hide your feelings, even when doing so is for the best. Harry spent his whole life holding his fear in..."

* * *

Ginny tried to ignore the knock at her bedroom door and stay in her dream a few seconds longer.  _Harry's head rested lightly in her lap. He gazed up at her as the sweet smell of apple blossoms, hay, and spring combined…_

"Ginny, Ginny! Can I come in?" The strident cries of her visitor made her groan.

"Come in, Hermione." Ginny tried to keep the annoyance off her face knowing that her friend meant well and was concerned.

Hermione burst into the room. "Thank goodness you're resting, Ginny! When Harry told Ron that the Healers suggested bedrest, I thought you'd ignore them."

Hermione moved to a chair and laid her hands on her own engorged stomach. She was seven months pregnant.

"It might surprise you to learn that I do know when to shut up and do as I've been told!" Her words driped with a mixture of sarcasm and fondness for her favorite sister-in-law.

"I trust the Healers told you about pre-eclampsia. It is a condition that…" Ginny sighed at her friend, knowing that sarcasm was lost on Hermione when an opportunity to lecture was at hand. She could be as insufferable as Percy. Ginny let her drone on.

"When I was pregnant with Rose…." Ginny focused on the movements of the baby inside of her. She wanted to see her. Ginny was positive she was, in fact, having a girl.

"Only delivering the baby will stop the condition, if you in fact have it, and I would agree with the Healer that you do….of course there is also..."

Delivering sooner than later seemed like a good option to Ginny as she was quickly going stir crazy.

"Were you listening, Ginny?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course Hermione. I always listen to you."

* * *

Ginny screamed and tried to find the strength to push as the Healer commanded. She pushed with all her might and collapsed against her bed. Her ears began to buzz and as if from a great distance. She heard Harry scream her name and then only silence.

Ginny found herself standing in a white fog with no discernable shapes. "Hello!" she called. Her voice echoing. "Where am I? What is this place? Harry!?" Panic began to rise within her as she recalled Harry describing what happened after Riddle hit him with the avada kadva. 'I can't be dead! I can't be dead!" She spun-looking for a direction, a way to escape.

"You must go back, little Ginny. You don't belong here. Not yet." Ginny whirled around and gasped-Fred!

"But you're dead!" she exclaimed, instantly knowing how stupid that sounded.

Fred laughed! How she'd missed that laugh. So similar to George's, yet Fred's own. "And you're not-not yet!"

"But how? Where do I go? How do I leave this place?"

"You were always shite with directions. She's here. She'll show you. Just call her-call her name. You know it. It's the one you picked. Farewell little Ginny. I love you all-" Fred began to fade into the mist.

"Fred, Fred don't leave me!" Her name? Whose name? The name I picked? Lily!? "Lily, Lily. Please help me!" Ginny cried.

"Ginny, Ginny." A voice unheard except in dreams called softly. Ginny turned. Standing before her was a redheaded woman with beautiful green eyes. Harry's eyes. Lily Evans Potter studied the young woman who'd captured her son's heart, who made his life full and finally happy.

"You must go back! Now is not your time. But you must go quickly or you'll never leave," Lily Potter said, her tone urgent.

"But how? Where do I go?"

"Listen for her. She's calling for you. She needs you…"

"Who?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Lily Luna, my granddaughter. Listen. She's calling for you. You must return to her, to your sons, and to Harry..."

Ginny listened and in misty stillness heard a baby's cry. Her baby's cry. She looked back at Lily Potter in tears. "Thank you!"

"No thank you, Ginny. I couldn't have asked for a better-for a better  _daughter._  I saved Harry's life, but you saved his soul. Now go!" Ginny watched as Lily Potter faded into the mist.

Lily Luna's cries echoed louder and louder. Ginny ran toward her daughter's cries, toward her family. Her heart was hammering in her ears. She saw the end of the tunnel; she saw her family. She saw herself lying in her bed...dead. The tunnel was closing. She jumped and reached toward Harry and her children.

"I got her back!" said the Healer in relief.

"Ginny!" Harry cried. His heart and soul lay shattered around him as he clutched his wife. She'd felt cold, empty, but Harry could feel her life returning. His tears fell as he gently caressed her face. "I love you! Please come back to me."

Slowly, Ginny began to open her eyes. She heard Harry; she heard her baby. She looked up into his white face and saw the haunted look in his green eyes. "Harry, Harry," she called. She felt his tender kiss.

"The baby. Where is she?"

"How do you know we had a girl? You...you were-"

"I saw Fred. I saw your mum. She helped me. I heard Lily. Her cries brought me back. Where is she?" Harry gestured to a maternity Matron who brought their daughter forward. Harry took his daughter, but her cries continued to echo until she was placed in her mother's arms.

"Lily Luna Potter," Ginny cooed to the infant. Brown eyes locked with her own. "Your grandmother Lily says hello. She says you're loved. You have her spirit. You have her name." Ginny looked up at her husband and smiled. She heard her boys and her family entering the room. She felt the angel, the ring, the girl. The circle closed.

 


End file.
